Girl Talk
by M.Fenstermaker
Summary: Trying to come to terms with her love for Adrian, Sharona goes to seek help from the only person who knows him as well as she does: Trudy. It is told from Sharona’s point of view.


Title: Girl Talk Author: M. Fenstermaker Summary: Trying to come to terms with her love for Adrian, Sharona goes to seek help from the only person who knows him as well as she does: Trudy. It is told from Sharona's point of view. Spoilers: This is a sequel to Man of Steel. Disclaimers: Monk and anything have to do with him is property of USA Network and Mandeville Films. Rating: G  
  
It's getting cold. I should have worn a heavier sweater. I hope I don't get sick. That's just what Adrian needs. A sick nurse taking care of a germ-a-phobic. Walking through the graveyard is weird even during the day. Thank God Adrian has his weekly meeting with Dr. Kroger today. It would have been weird if I had found him here. Looking ahead I spot the words I was looking for. 'Trudy Anne Monk: Beloved Daughter and Wife'. If she only knew how beloved she was. Even after four years I still see her pictures all over Adrian's apartment. He's still trying to solve the case. I don't think he'll ever stop trying. As I stand in front of her tombstone I can't help but wonder what to stay. Where to start. I'll just say whatever comes to mind. I can't stand not being able to say anything any longer. I have to tell someone my true feelings. "Trudy", the words are hard to squeak out. I didn't realize the lump in my throat. "It's me Sharona.Fleming". That was stupid. What other Sharona's could she possibly know. She's been dead for almost five years. I take a deep breathe. "I know you were probably expecting Adrian but he has an appointment", I sigh this is starting to get easier, "I came here today cause I had to talk to someone and I feel like no one else will understand my feeling except for you. It's about Adrian". I roll my eyes. "Of course. Except this time it's not negative it's something positive.Well for me actually. I mean Adrian's a great guy. Of course I don't have to tell you that. He's been so kind and understanding towards me and he's been like a father-figure to Benji. He's been my knight in shining armor. Well.more like me knight in wool suits. He's saved my life on more then one occasion. He's had to put his fears of heights and germs on hold for me. He's did just about everything but take a bullet for me and now he's done that too. I know he's not always my favorite person and sometimes he drives me crazy.. Alright a lot of times. But he can't help it. I just got so scared knowing that I could possibly lose him that night. I can't imagine my life without him. He's been such a big part of my life. It just that. I love him Trudy", I laugh lightly. I can't believe I finally said it aloud, "I'm in love with Adrian Monk. I've been in love with him since I first saw those kind brown eyes gaze at me. Like he was staring into my soul and knew everything about me. He's the perfect person for me. I need to have him in my life not just as a boss or a friend but something more. I know he still loves you Trudy. He always will. I'm just asking for your blessing. I can never take your place in his heart but I want to make my own. I want to be more then a nurse or an assistant. I want to be his partner, his other half. I needed to tell someone. And I feel that you are the only person that would understand my feelings. I just want to know if it's ok with you. I haven't been able to tell Adrian how I feel because I know that he still is in love with you. I want to tell him but only when the timing is right. I can't help but think that he feels the same way that I do. I want to know how he feels too. All I'm asking is that you send me a sign if I have your blessing. You will always be his first love Trudy. I just want to be his second", and with that I turn around and walk out of the graveyard to my car. The drive home all I thought about was if what I did had some impact. I'm not one to believe in ghosts and talking to the dead. But I think what harm could it do. I 'm home later then I thought I'd be. Benji's already home doing his homework. I make dinner and we watch TV. Benji decides to go in his room and play video games before he goes to bed. I kiss him goodnight and he goes to his room. I stay on the couch and watch TV. There's something on ghosts on the Discovery Channel in ten minutes. After my experience today it might be worthwhile to watch. I close my eyes. 'Just for a little', I say to myself. I wake up and look at my watch. It's eleven thirty. I fell asleep for two hours. So much for the show on ghosts. There's a knock at my door I stand up to get it. Who would knock on my door at eleven thirty? Only one person I can think of. I open the door to find Adrian standing there looking down at his feet. "Adrian", I call. He looks up into my eyes. I can't help but have a couple of butterflies. The way he looks into my eyes makes me feel like a four year old. His eyes are just so filled with kindness.love.hope. "What are you doing here it's eleven thirty"? "I couldn't sleep", he explains, "I need to talk to you about something very important". Before I tell him whether to come in or talk to me tomorrow he walks past me and into the living room. I can't help but wonder what is so important that he had to show up at my door this late at night. It didn't take me long to remember what had happened this afternoon. I look up and say under my breathe, "Thank you". I close the door. 


End file.
